1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to page-added information sharing management method and device which perform operation of a Web page on the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the spread of the Internet, the opportunity to view various kinds of Web pages is increasing. Since massive amounts of information are provided by the Internet, it is becoming difficult for a user to choose information that is useful for himself from the information provided by the Internet.
Under such situations, the technology called social bookmark is proposed for sharing with other users an interesting Web page and its URL (Uniform Resource Locator) when a user find it. The user is able to register the URL of the Web page into the social bookmark with the same feeling as the bookmark normally used in the tool bar of a browser, etc. And the registered social bookmark can be accessed by any other computer which is connected to the network.
When the social bookmark mentioned above is used, the URL of a specific Web page is shared by a plurality of users, and the state of concern which the respective users have can be recognized, and this makes it possible to efficiently acquire useful information from the massive amounts of information.
However, the social bookmark is provided to merely specify a URL of a Web page. For this reason, if the amount of information contained in the Web page is massive or the contents of the Web page are complicated, it is difficult to detect which portion of the Web page is interested in by other users.